Love Story
by lilirishprincess
Summary: What happens when the lion falls in love with a lamb. This is a Hugo/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hugo was a player at Hogwarts just like his cousin, James. Tessa was the most sweet, innocent girl you could meet. This is the story of how the lion fell in love with a lamb.

It was late November, Lucy convinced Tessa that she should go outside by herself. She loved the idea, but not the fact that everyone who think she was drunk from stumbling

around. But she couldn't argue cause she loved all the fresh air and how she missed being outside. At first she was scared of the idea, cause she didn't know how people would

react to her. Lucy told her she should stop worrying and that everything would be fine.

For some reason, something was telling him that he should go outside. He really didn't mind cause he loved the snow. Earlier he was trying to convince James to start a huge

snowball fight on the Quidditch pitch. Hugo knew he was a player, he would move girlfriend to girlfriend. But it wasn't until he saw someone stumbling around in the snow that

made him want to change his mind.

Tessa was about to fall down before Hugo caught her. " Hey are you alright?" Tessa knew this boy was trying to be nice, so she started to smile. " I am fine really." Hugo was

just trying to be polite cause he knew Rose would box his ears if he didn't help. It looked like she was staring off looking at something, but she knew she wasn't. He thought he

would try and work his charms on her. " So what is more interesting then talking to me?" Tessa being the sweet girl she was smiled. " I am not looking at anything." He knew

she was playing hard to get. " So why don't you look me when you talk, scared you might like what you see?" Tessa then looked at him. " Tell me what you see when you look

into my eyes and you will now your answer." He was confused but looked into her eyes. Hugo noticed that they were a hazel color, but they looked glassy. " You aren't blind,

are you?" Tessa was used to hearing this because everybody would ask her in the Gryffindor dorms. " Yes I am."

Hugo was shocked cause he didn't' know what to say. " Sorry about that." Tessa smiled. " I have learn to live with it, so why should you be sorry." For once, Hugo was lost for

words. " So how do you go to classes if you can't see.?" She was used to being asked these kinds of questions cause people didn't know who to act. " My friend Kassidy helps

me to my classes, I have special kinds of books. They are braille, that is how I have been reading for a long time." Tessa smiled. " I know you don't know how to act to a person

who is blind." Hugo started to blink. " So where you born blind?" She was smiling. " I wasn't born blind, but when I was little my mum noticed that I was running into things.

The doctors said that I was going blind." Things where starting to become awkward, cause Hugo didn't' know what to say. Tessa was smiling. " Don't worry you don't' have to

stay here and talk to me." Hugo smiled. " I want to, cause you seem like a sweet girl. So what is your name." This was something new to her. " Well my name is Tessa, but

some of the Gryffindors call me Tessie." Hugo grinned. " Well I am Hugo, strange we are in the same house.

Tessa was a little more calm. " Awesome! I would say I never seen you, but that part is true." It was like it wasn't weird anymore. " I think I will call you Tess,cause I want to

be different from everybody else." She then started to blush a little bit. Hugo then took used this to try and help him. " And when you blush it is so cute." She didn't really know

what to do or say, because guys never paid attention to her before. " And you smile is just out of this world." This was making Tessa blush even more. " Thanks I guess." Hugo

then gave her a kiss on the cheek. " Oh but it was my pleasure to do so. Why don't I help you back inside and we can talk some more. I am sure you are getting cold." Tessa

smiled a little bit. " Well it is kind of cold, but I came out for fresh air." He then let Tessa grab his arm as they walked back up to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa was sitting in the great hall by herself. She loved it when she was alone, but not as much as being with Hugo. This was all knew to her, so she didn't know how to react

and that is what Hugo thought was cute. He loved it that he had already made Tessa blush. But he loved that she wasn't like most girl, she was really down to earth. There was

days that she hated it that she was blind. And since she meet Hugo, she hated the fact she couldn't see him.

Hugo came behind Tessa and placed her hands over her eyes. " Guess who?" She took a couple of moments to think. " Let me guess it is Hugo?" He smiled as he looked at her.

" How did you know?" Tessa laughed out loud. " Well when you lose one sense other grow stronger." He then kissed her cheek. And Tessa started to blush. " Ah there is that

blush that I love seeing." Tessa was smiling, she loved how Hugo was making her feel. Hugo grinned. " So Tess, what would you like to do today with me?" She had to think

about that, there was a ton of stuff that she never got to do.

" Well there is one thing I would love to be able to see is Quidditch. Lucy talks about it all the time, even explains what is happening during a game. But I am blind and that

will never happen." Hugo grinned. " Well have you ever rode on a broom before?" Tessa started to blink cause she had to think about that answer. " No I haven't, cant' see

remember?" He started to chuckle. " I can't tell you how many times I flew while closing me eyes, and I will hold on to you." Tessa started to sigh. " But I am scared that I am

going to fall off Hugo." He smiled as he kissed Tessa's cheek. " With me you don't have to worry, I will make sure that you don't fall and if you get scared. We will stop flying

and you can get off." She started to smile. " I would love to take a ride on a broom, but you lead the way."

He grabbed her hand and started to walk down to the Quidditch Pitch. Hugo had his broom in his hand while he was using the other to hold Tessa hand. He helped her own the

broom. " Ok I am going to sit behind you, but make sure you hang on." He then wrapped her arms around her waist. Tessa was scared and was hanging on tight. At first they

was only maybe a couple of feet off the ground. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't scaring her. Tessa was smiling. " This really is so bad, I don't know what Lucy is scared

of." Hugo then started to chuckle. " Lucy fell off a broom at a young age and swears she is never going to fly again."

Hugo smiled. " I would never let you fall, I think I like you too much." Tessa could tell that they where not just a couple of inches off the ground. But she loved the feeling of

flying, it felt like you was free and it was where you could actually think a little bit. Hugo could tell that she was having a good time. She was grinning, but she knew that it

would have to end sometime. Hugo then landed and kissed her forehead. " My Tess you can do thing anytime you want." Tessa was smiling. " But what about the girl you are

with now?" Hugo smiled. " I will break it off just to be with you." He then grabbed her hand and started to walk back to the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa was sitting down by the lake thinking about the day that she meet Hugo. For once she is really glad that she listened to Lucy. This was something new to her, never had a

guy shown interested in her before. But she really wanted to see what he looked like, but sadly she couldn't. Also she had no idea why he would really pay attention to her, she

didn't think she was pretty. But Lucy told her time and time again. " Even though you can't see it, you are beautiful." Tessa had to keep telling herself that ever since she meet

him.

Hugo was thinking that he finally found a girl that he was crazy about. But first he had to tell his current girlfriend and then get the nerve to ask Tess. Why did this girl make

him

feel special, it was always easy to go from girl to girl. But he knew she wasn't like other girls, there was something different about her. And he loved thinking about her ever

second.

He noticed that Tessa was sitting down by the lake. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. " Hey there Tess." Tessa started to smile, she still couldn't get over

the fact a guy was flirting with her. " Oh hey Hugo, I just came down here for some fresh air again." Hugo grinned. " Well it seems like you are doing that more often, is it

because you thought I would be down here?" Tessa was still smiling. " No it wasn't the reason, but it is nice that you are here." Tessa was smiling, she loved being around

someone different who didn't judge her. " Ah there is that smile that I love to see." She was blushing a little bit, but she loved it. Hugo grinned. " And there is that blush that is

so cute." Tessa was smiling. " Thank you Hugo."

Hugo was looking at Tessa as he was grinning. " So have you ever been kissed before?" Tessa started to blush. " No I haven't, you are the first guy I ever talked to." This was

falling into his plan. " How I be your first then?" She didn't think that her face could turn any more pink. " Sure you can kiss me." She loved how he was asking her permission

first. Hugo then leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. " There how was that?" Tessa was still blushing. " I love that a lot."


	4. Chapter 4

Tessa was in the library, she decided to walk over to the shelves. She could hear that someone was getting upset cause they couldn't find a certain book. Grabbing a book she

handed it to the girl. " Is this what you are looking for?" The person couldn't believe it. " Thanks for finding it for me. Oh I am Shiver by the way." Tessa smiled a little bit, I am

Tessa. Some call me Tessie." She loved it that she was meeting new people and Shiver seemed very nice. Shiver then started to smile. " I think that I will call you Tess." Tessa

knew that a couple of people called her that, and Hugo being one of them. But she didn't' want to say anything that would upset Shiver. She just smiled a little bit. " Of course

you can call me Tess, I really don't mind."

Shiver thought that she would start talking. " So what house are you in Tess?" She tried to smile a little bit, she knew that this was Hugo soon to be ex girlfriend. " I am in

Gryffindor, and you?" Shiver smiled. " I am a Hufflepuff." Tessa found this to be a little bit awkward, she wonder how long it would take Shiver to find out that she is blind.

Shiver smiled and hugged Tessa. " You are so cool, I really like you. You seem like a nice person." Tessa started to blush a little bit. " Thanks you seem like you are a nice

person too." Shiver then asked. " Do you like Quidditch?" Tessa was stumped, cause she didn't want to say that she never seen a game. But Lucy had talk about it so much that

she knew what was going on. Tessa smiled a little bit. " I mean it is an alright game, but I don't really think I like it too much." She had hoped that Shiver seen right through

her lie. Shiver then smiled a little bit. " That is alright, I know that not everybody enjoys the games." Tessa wanted to jump with joy, cause she just fooled Shiver. But she knew

that Shiver hasn't caught on, and hasn't figured out that she was blind and couldn't see Quidditch. So this was the second time she fooled her.

Shiver started to smile a little bit. " You seem like you are always happy, you never let anything get you down." Tessa started to smile a little bit. " Yeah I guess that you are

right." The only thing she wanted to do was scream at her, I am blind that is why I seem happy. But she wanted to see if she noticed it. " So Tess, what year are you in?" She

then started to blink a little bit. "fifth , I know it is the O.W.L.S year." Shiver was smiling a little bit. " Only in my second year." Tessa hated all this small talk, but she knew that

she couldn't' get away from it. " Yeah I remember my second year, it was a a little bit easier back then." Shiver was running out of things to talk about. " So what do you like

to do in your spare time?" Tessa stop and had to think about that. " Oh I love to read, right now I am reading a book called The Hunger Game." Shiver then started to tilt her

head. " Never heard of that one, but is it any good?" Tessa smiled a little bit. " Yeah I just started it though, I mean my brother just sent it to me a couple of days ago."

Shiver blinked a little bit. " So that is why I never seen you before, you been always busy reading." Tessa knew that Shiver was getting smart and was trying to get her to

confess. But Tessa knew that she was too smart for that. " Yeah I love to read a lot, reading is knowledge." Shiver was grinning. " You being a Gryffindor, I bet you know Hugo

Weasley?" She knew that she had been trapped. But she didn't' know if he had talked to her yet. She knew that it would be a little bit weird to hear it from his current girlfriend.

Tessa started to blush a little bit. " I really only talk to Lucy." She smiled and hoped that she wouldn't bring it up again. She knew that Shiver wasn't stupid and would keep on

asking her about Hugo. Shiver sighed. " I don't think that I ever meet Lucy, I really only meet James and Rose. And I think that they don't' think highly of me." She wanted to

scream, they think you are a crazy person. But she knew better than that.

Tessa couldn't take it anymore she had to tell. She really didn't' like to see Shiver get hurt, but she didn't know if there was another way. Shiver smiled. " So Tess what would

you like to talk about?" She then smiled a little bit. " Hugo calls me Tess." Shiver was confused. " I though you said that you never talked to him before?" Tessa started to blush

a little bit. " That was true till about a week ago when he came up and started talking. And now we are dating." She then ponder to see how long it would take Shiver to catch

on to what she just said. It took a couple of seconds before Shiver started to talking. Tessa hated all the awkward silence that was happening. " What how can you be dating

Hugo, when he is dating me?" She really didn't really know how to answer this one. But she decided to play it to where she didn't' know that they was dating. " Really Hugo

didn't' tell me that he was dating anybody. So I said yes when he asked me out, I wouldn't have if I knew he was dating you."

Shiver was hurt by this, but wouldn't let Tessa see it. " Oh well I mean you seem like a nice girl, but I think that I better go find Hugo and talk to him." Tessa smiled a little bit

as she watched Shiver leave. " Ok I guess I will see you later." She was so glad that Shiver didn't find out that she was blind. She loved how this was still a secret from Hugo ex

girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Tessa was sitting in a empty classroom that had a piano. All she did was stare at it, she thought Hugo would have told Shiver by now. She couldn't help to think the worse, what if he was never planning to break up with her. And all he was doing was just playing Tessa like a video game. But she knew that she couldn't think about those thoughts cause Hugo said that he loved her. This was the first time Tessa had ever been in love, so she really wasn't sure. And she really had no idea what to do anymore, and that scared her the most.

She really wasn't paying attention when she heard the door opened. Hugo then walked up and put his arms around her waist. " Hey beautiful." Tessa smiled a little bit. " I thought that you was going to break it off with Shiver?" Hugo winced a little bit. " I am, I just have had the time to do it." Tessa felt a little better about this. Hugo smiled. " Tess, you are the only girl that I want. My family really doesn't like Shiver, thinks that she is too strange." She was to the point where she wanted to cry. " What are they going to think when they find that you are dating a blind girl?" He then kissed her forehead. " I am sure that they are going to love you. Cause Tess you are a sweet, caring girl."

He could tell that she was getting nervous just thinking about it. Hugo then started to grin. " Tess what is your favorite color?" She waited a couple of seconds. " I love light pink, but you know that I can't see anything. So why did you ask." He wanted to tell her, but he knew that would spoil his surprise. " I can't tell you just yet." Tessa smiled a little bit. " I know that I can feel colors, I know that sounds weird." Hugo started to laugh a little bit. " Tess you are a witch, it can't be that weird." She was laughing. " When you lose one of your senses, the others make up for it." Hugo decided to make a note of that, so that he would remember it. He grabbed Tessa hand. " I want to take you somewhere, and I promise that you are going to love it." Tessa was know curious. " Can you give me a little hint?" He was grinning. " I don't want to give it away."

He lead her up to the room of requirements. When he opened the door, it was set up like a picnic outside. Hugo then helped Tessa down and she could feel the grass. " Are we outside?" He couldn't help but laugh. " Tess you know that there is snow on the ground." Tessa started to turn red, but Hugo didn't mind. He then grabbed the basket that the house elves put together. He then grabbed her hand and had her feel the fabric. " Can you tell me what color that is?" She was shocked, it was her favorite color. " That is light pink."

Hugo then started to make her a sandwich. " Yeah I been working on this all day, I wanted this to be perfect for you." Tessa was blushing. " This really is perfect, a picnic inside. And you used my favorite color. He then kissed her cheek. " There is that blush that I love." Tessa smiled. " I really loved what you did, I thought that you was going to break up with me. And I was so worried about it." Hugo started to frown a little bit. " Why would I want to do that, you are the best thing that has happened to me for a long time. I love you Tess, and I will do anything to prove it."

Tessa was still smiling. " I want to meet you family, just to see what they think of me." Hugo was grinning. " I was already going to do that for you, I really do love you Tess."


	6. Chapter 6

Tessa was sitting in the Gryffindor common room. She love it when she was the only one there, cause there was peace and quiet. But there other times, where she hated the

silence. When Lucy was around she knew that it wasn't never boring. She was thinking of things that she could be doing, like studying for a test. But she just wanted to sit

there and just think. Tessa knew that Hugo loved her and was going to break it off with Shiver. Knowing this was one less thing to worry about. Earlier someone had told her

that it was snowing outside, she sighed. She had never seen snow before, but she felt it.

She then heard someone come into the common room, she really didn't think much till someone was sitting beside of her. He then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the

cheek. Hugo smiled. " Hey beautiful, I want you to meet my sister, Rose." Tessa was a little bit nervous as she stood up. Rose smiled a little bit. " Please sit back down and

so that we could talk a little bit." She was doing her best to show that she wasn't scared. Hugo was holding her hand, as if telling her that she would be fine. Rose smiled a

little bit. " Hugo told me that you was blind?" This is one thing she would have rather have told herself. She knew that this was always a touchy subject. Tessa smiled a little

bit. " Yes I am blind, most of my life."

Rose smiled. " So how did you meet my brother, and how has he manged to keep a girl who is great." Tessa was now blushing. " Well Lucy convinced me that I should go out

and get some fresh air. I was stumbling around and Hugo caught me." Rose smiled. " It sounds like a love story!" Tessa continued. " At first Hugo didn't know how to act

around me, tell I told him that I am just like everybody else." Tessa started to feel less nervous about Rose, but she was still holding Hugo's hand. " I am so glad that my

brother got rid of that Shiver girl. She was just plain weird." She meet Shiver in the library and actually liked her, but she wasn't going to say nothing. Or tell Rose how Hugo

hadn't gotten around to breaking it off with Shiver.

Hugo sighed in relief, cause both Tessa and Rose was getting along. And that was one less thing he had to worry about. Rose smiled. " So Tessa how do you get through the

day? I mean you must have trouble?" She smiled. " Lucy helps me when she can and my friend Kassidy helps me to my classes. Just cause I can't see doesn't mean I can't

do anything a normal person can do." Rose nodded, she could tell that she really was going to like Tessa. But in the back of her mind she was thinking of a way that she

could cure her blindness. Rose blinked a little bit. " So Tessa, how old are you?" Tessa smiled she guess that this might be a trick question. " I am 15, but I will be turning 16

in December."

Hugo smiled, he didn't even know when Tessa birthday was. But he loved sitting back just listening to what his sister and his girlfriend was saying. Rose smiled. " I am glad

that my brother been treating you good, and you seem like a very sweet girl." Tessa smiled at Rose. " Thanks, I just really am like that way." Rose then hugged her. " I think

we are going to get along very well, well I better get up to the library and study. Both Hugo and Tessa watched her leave. The fist thing out of Hugo's mouth. " So what did

you think about my sister." Tessa was a little more relaxed. " I really do like her, I heard that she was extremely smart." Hugo laughed a little bit, that would sum up his

sister. " Yeah Rose is really smart I guess, I think she gets it from our mom."

Hugo took this time to ask her a question. " Well are you doing anything for Christmas break?" She then started to think about that for a couple of seconds. " Nothing really,

maybe just stay here." He was grinning. " I know that it is a month away, but would you love to come home with me?" She didn't have to think about that long. " Yes Hugo I

would love to." He smiled as he kissed her cheek. " I am so glad you said yes."


	7. Chapter 7

For some reason Tessa decided to go outside, but she didn't have Hugo with her. So she was stumbling around. She has expected someone to come up and ask if she was

drunk. But she has learned that she doesn't care what other people think of her. James then came up behind her and grabbed her shoulders. " Are you alright?" Tessa smiled

a little bit. " Yes I am sure I am fine thank you." James gave a charming smile. " I am James Potter." She was still smiling. " I am Tessa, so call me Tessie and you don't

need to know my last name." James smiled. " I will remember that, but why was you stumbling around?" Tessa smiled a little bit. " I am blind."

James was shocked, he really didn't know how to react to this. " I am no different then anybody else, I know some people don't know how to act." It was like she could read

James mind. " Alright then, so what are you doing outside by yourself?" She stopped and thought about this for a couple of seconds. " I wanted to come out for some fresh

air, Lucy usually comes with me." James smiled. " So you know Lu Lu?" Tessa knew that this was the nickname that James called Lucy. " Yes she helps me a lot when she

can." James was still smiling. " Yeah that sounds like Lu Lu, always helping others." It was like James was flirting with her, but he guess she knew really heard about him or

how he was a player.

He smiled as James wrapped an arm around Tessa's waist. She was shocked and couldn't believe that someone would actually try this. James was grinning. " You know I

really like you and I wouldn't care if you was blind." But Hugo walked up and slapped James on the back of the head. " Get you hands off my girlfriend!" James was shocked.

" I didn't know, she didn't say." Tessa knew that he was trying to pin the fault on her. " Cause you asked me about my being blind and Lucy helping me!"James looked at

Hugo. " I promise next time I will behave and will keep my hands to myself." Hugo smiled at Tessa. " Tess I am sure James didn't mean it,he just doesn't' know any better."

Tessa smiled, as Hugo watched James walk way. " I have a gift for you." She was shocked, cause she hated material things. Cause she could see them so she really didn't

see the point. He then pulled a necklace out of his pocket and handed it to her. Tessa then ran her fingers over it, trying to memorize how it feels. Hugo smiled. " It is the

Weasley family crest, since now we are dating. And it will show that you are no longer single, but dating a Weasley." She smiled. " I love it." He then grabbed it and was

putting it on her. " And I love how it looks so good on you Tess."

After it was on she touched it, just to make sure that it was still there. " I told my parents that you are coming home with me, and they can't wait to meet you." Tessa then

started to blush cause she knew that she would be nervous. " Hugo, I don't know how they will like me?" Hugo then kissed her cheek and smiled. " Just be you, Tess and I

am sure it will be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Rose was in the library with a stack of books around her. She was determined to find a cure for Tessa. It looked like she hadn't slept for days, but she promised herself she

wouldn't stop. Hugo walked up to the library and seen Rose. " You know, I have seen you have better days." She then rolled her eyes, she would have thrown a book. If she

wouldn't get yelled at. " Really Hugo? I have been up for days looking for a cure and you go and say that." Hugo grinned. " My mum taught me to never tell a lie." Rose

yawned a little bit but went back to the book that she was reading. " So when was the last time you ate anything?" Rose blinked a little bit. " I think Louis brought up a

doughnut. But I have been running on coffee."

Hugo smiled. " Rose, I love that you are trying to help Tessa." She then looked up and smiled. " Well she is a sweet girl and she deserves someone to do this for her. I just

hope we find it, and that it will actually works." She then went back to flipping pages, she was concertinaing. Hugo then left Rose alone, cause he knew that it was best to let

her do her work. He then decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room. When he walked in he saw Tessa sitting by the fire. He then walked over and puts his arms

around her shoulders. " What are you doing Tess?" Tessa smiled a little bit. " Oh I just thinking about something."

He smiled. "You do a lot of thinking a lot." She smiled a little bit. " Yeah well what else would I be doing?" Hugo then leaned over and kissed her cheek. " That is why I love

you Tess, oh my parents are excited to meet you." Tessa was blushing a little bit. " Oh that is great, but did you tell them about me being blind?" He smiled. " Yes I told

them and my mum can't wait to meet you. You are a sweet girl Tess." She was blushing a little bit, cause she couldn't believe that someone was excited to actually see her.

Tessa sighed a little bit. " What if they don't like me and they are telling you that to make you feel better. I mean you a dating a blind girl, I mean you could have any girl

you want and you choose me." Hugo smiled. " I know you can't see it, but you are a very beautiful girl. You don't need to see it, cause everybody around you can see it."

She smiled a little bit. " I will remember that, Hugo. I am just nervous meeting your parents." Hugo smiled. " Don't be, I know that they are going to love you. And I know

my grandma can't wait to meet you."

Rose was still in the library, she was to the point where she wanted to give up. But she keep going just because of Tessa. She then found and book and was reading it very

closely. Rose screamed, she was glad that there was nobody around. " I finally found the cure!"


	9. Chapter 9

Rose was in an empty classroom, she was working on the potion that she hope cured Tessa blindness. She just hoped that this would be done by Christmas. But she then found

out from talking to her that her birthday was actually a couple of days before Christmas. And Rose knew that it wouldn't be done by then. She knew that she was so tired, an

knew that she should try to get some sleep. But the thought of Tessa being able to see again. And she knew how happy that her brother was going to be, this is what pushed

her. Rose then heard the door open, she thought that it was either Louis or Hugo coming to see how she was doing. But she looked up and seen that it was Tessa.

For once, Rose was glad that Tessa couldn't seem. Tessa then smelled like Rose was making something. " What are you making Rose?" Rose knew that she had to think of a

lie, cause she didn't want to tell her and have it not work. " Oh I am making up some love potion." Rose knew it was a lie, she knew that it was illegal to make at Hogwarts.

But she hoped that this would throw Tessa off. Tessa frowned a little bit. " Why would you be making that? I mean don't you already have a boyfriend?" Rose smiled. " I read

about it and wanted to see if I could make it." Rose then noticed that her brother walked into the room. She knew that he would be able to distract Tessa for a while.

Hugo smiled when he seen Tessa and Rose. He knew that it was best if he got Tessa out of there so Rose could work. " Why don't we go somewhere and let Rose finish her

work." Hugo then walked over and grabbed Tessa's hand and walked out of the room. He looked at her and started to smile. " So what would you like for Christmas and your

birthday?" Tessa stopped and thought about it for a couple of seconds. " Well whatever you get me I am sure I will love it." This really didn't answer his questions, but it

gave her sometime to change the subject.

Tessa smiled a little bit, as Hugo was trying to get more answers out of her. " So what do you like to do then?" She didn't have to think about that one. " I love to read a lot,

cause you actually can get a lot from books." Hugo knew that was something that his mom would have said before. He had an idea of what he was going to get her, but this

was all depending on if Rose's cure worked. Tessa smiled a little bit. " Don't worry about getting me anything, I am not big on material things cause I can't see them."


	10. Chapter 10

Tessa loved that it was time for Christmas break. Rose had carefully packed up the potion so she could take it home with her. She made sure very few people knew about what

she was doing, because she was scared someone would tell Tessa. And Rose wanted to keep this a surprise. When they got on the train, Rose made sure to set with Louis. So

that Hugo and Tessa could have a compartment to themselves. Hugo then lead her to one. " Looks like we get one to ourselves." Tessa smiled. " Yeah I guess so." He then put

his arms around her, that it when she decided to lay down. She yawned a little bit, train rides always made her sleepy. Hugo then kissed the top of her head. " Go to sleep and

when you wake, we will be there." Nobody had to tell her twice, she then closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When she woke up she realized that they were at King Cross Station. Hugo grabbed his and Tessa's trunks. But Rose is the one who helped her off the train. Ron then went

over and helped the trunks. Hermione smiled as she saw Tessa. " So you must be who Hugo is always writing about?" She then started to blush a little bit. " Yes I am Tessa."

Ron then put the trunks in the car. " I can't believe Hugo would date you." Tessa was a little bit shocked at what he said. " I should have said a nice, normal girl." Hugo then

helped Tessa in the car and sat beside of her. But she then laid her head on his shoulders and fell asleep again.

When they got there, Hugo woke Tessa up. " Tess, beautiful we are here." She slowly started to wake up. Hugo smiled. " I guess you like to sleep a lot?" Tessa smiled. " Yes,

but I love sleeping on long trips. Cause it feels like it goes by faster." He grinned as he helped her into the house. Hugo made sure that she didn't fall and that she was

holding on to him. Hermione smiled as she watched Hugo with Tessa. " So Tessa, Hugo told me that you was blind." She did her best to smile a little bit, she didn't' want to

be treated differently.

" Yes I have been blind most of my life, but I have learned how to deal with it." Hermione was sure that she would get along with Tessa. Rose was up in her room already,

she was working on the potion. Her parents that it was a pick up potion, cause she was looking kind of sick. Hugo then grabbed Tessa and decided to take her up to her

room, before his parents could bombard her with questions.


	11. Chapter 11

Tessa woke up and realized what today was. Today was her sixteen birthday, it was something that was supposed to be look forward to. All she wanted to do was to get the

day over. But she knew Hugo nor Lucy would let her forget that today was her special day. Lucy promised her that she would come over and help her celebrate. Even if she

didn't' feel like it. She then heard someone knocking on her door. Tessa was tempted to yell, saying go away. But she didn't' want to be rude, since she was a guest. " Who

is it?" Hugo grinned. " It is your prince charming." Tessa rolled her eyes, she could tell that Hugo was grinning ear to ear. He then opened her door and smiled. " You are even out of bed yet?"

Tessa sighed. " No, I was hoping that everybody would forget." Hugo started to laugh. " Fat chances, do you want me to get Rose. So she can help you get dressed?"

A couple minutes later Rose walked into her room. " Hugo told me that you need help getting dressed." Tessa smiled a little bit. " Well I guess you could help me, but I really

like to do things on my own." Rose then grabbed a pair of Tessa jeans and a t-shirt out of her trunk. She then handed it to her, but help her for the most part to get

dressed. She then grabbed a pair of Tessa's flat ballerina shoes and put on her feet. After she was finished Rose sat her down and started to brush her hair. Rose started to

miss when she would play with Lucy's hair.

Rose was happy with her final result. She thought that Tessa should look good for her birthday. She then helped Tessa downstairs, and Hugo was waiting at the bottom of

the stairs, grinning. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear. " Happy Birthday Tess." Tessa smiled. " Thank you Hugo, that means a lot to me."

He then pulled out a diamond necklace and put it on her. " I thought my girl needed to sparkle just a little bit. "

Tessa was grinning from ear to ear, maybe her birthday wouldn't be so bad after all. It wasn't a couple minutes later, when she heard Lucy step out of the fireplace. " Tessie!

Happy Birthday." She was grinning cause it seemed like Lucy was the only one to call her Tessie. Lucy then hugged Tessa and smiled. " What are your plans for today?"

Tessa blinked. " Nothing really." Hugo smiled. " I think we are hang out here, cause we have something planned later."

Tessa smiled. " I really love that idea Hugo, I think you gave me that best birthday present ever."


	12. Chapter 12

It was Christmas Eve, and Tessa was just sitting in front of the fire. She knew that tomorrow was Christmas, but she wasn't getting very excited. Hugo was holding her as he

noticed that Rose walked into the room with a vial. She then walked over to Tessa and Hugo, he knew what was in that. Tessa could feel that Rose was right beside of her.

Tessa smiled a little bit. " Hello Rose." Rose was grinning, cause she was sure that this was going to work. " Tessa, I have something for you. I noticed that you haven't been

looking yourself, and I don't want you to get sick. So I am going to hand you this bottle and want you to drink it."

She then took the bottle in her hands and Hugo helped her open it. Tessa then started to drink it, but started to feel funny when she did. She then started to blink a couple of

times, cause she was trying to guess what it was. Hugo and Rose looked like they were about ready to bite their nails. Just waiting to see if it worked or not. Rose decided

that she was going to be the one to ask. " Tessa do you feel any different?" Tessa then started to blink a couple of times. " What do you mean Rose?" Hugo sighed cause he

was afraid that it didn't' work. She smiled a little bit. " You know that it is snowing outside."

Rose and Hugo looked at the window, and sure enough it was snowing. " Can you tell me what else you see?" Tessa looked down at her necklace Hugo got for her birthday. "

I didn't know that this necklace was so pretty, so shinny." Hugo wanted to jump for joy cause it actually worked. Rose was even more shocked, cause she actually did what

she said. Tessa then leaned over and gave Hugo a small peck on the lips. When she looked around the room, she was excited to see. Everything was new to her and she

loved it. Tessa walked over to the window, and was watching the snow come down. " I mean I always felt how cold it was, but I never knew that it was like that."

Hugo was glad that Rose helped Tessa, she knew that Rose would be on a high about curing blindness. He was also enjoying watching Tessa looking at everything, but

differently. He loved how she was acting like a kid who was seeing new things for the first time.


	13. Chapter 13

Tessa was still asleep, when Hugo came in her room. He sat down beside her, cause she was up against the wall. He just started to just watch her sleep, he then moved some

hair that was in front of her face. After a couple of seconds, Hugo then leaned in and Tessa a small kiss. She then slowly started to wake up. Hugo grinned. " Morning

beautiful." She wanted to say something but decided not to. " I am excited that it is Christmas. I mean now that I can see, everything is different." Hugo grinned. " I hope that

you love my gift." The suspense was already killing Tessa, she hated to wait. But she then felt bad cause she didn't get Hugo anything. " Don't worry about it, having you and

you seeing is enough for me."

Hugo decided to take Tessa down in her pj's. She then noticed the Christmas tree for the first time. " Oh wow it is so beautiful Hugo." Hugo was grinning, cause he loved it that

she was able to seen now. He smiled. " I really didn't know what to get you, so I knew you loved to read. And I charmed it so that you could have any book that you wanted."

Tessa was shocked. " Wow Hugo, Thank you!" Hugo then leaned over and gave her another kiss. " I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have a girl like you."

Tessa was blushing. Hugo grinned. " And there is that blush that I love to see." She then smiled a little bit. " Merry Christmas Hugo!" He then grinned and grabbed some

mistletoe. " Merry Christmas Tess." She looked at the mistletoe with a curious look. " Well if you are staying under it, you got to kiss me." This didn't need a second thought,

as Tessa kissed Hugo again.


	14. Chapter 14

After Tessa was dressed, she walked out of her room and downstairs. But she had the biggest shock. Someone throw her a late birthday par. " Who did this?" Hugo smiled as he

looked at Tessa. " Actually it was Lucy's idea, but everybody helped out with it. She looked like she was about ready to cry. " I love it." She then sat down at the table and

noticed that it was a tea party. And it reminded her of a book Alice's Adventures through Wonderland. Tessa then noticed that they had made small cupcakes that looked like

something out of her book.

Lucy was giggling. " I am glad you like it, I knew that you mention a book to me. I read it and decided to do this for you. Cause you are important to me Tessie." She knew that

her turning sixteen was special. Tessa was enjoying all of this, cause she never been able to see if she had a birthday party before. Hugo then grabbed a cupcake that hand a

candle on it and lit it for her. " Make a wish birthday girl." Tessa smiled as she blew out the candle. He then smiled and whispered in her ear. " So what did you wish for?" Tessa

grinned. " Can't tell Hugo or it won't come true." Hugo hugged Tessa, he knew that he loved her more than anything. And it was even better now that she could see.


	15. Chapter 15

Ok it is finally finished! I If there is something that you would like to see in my stories, just PM me. I hope that you enjoy this as much as I did!

Well I hoped that you enjoyed this and look out for my future stories!


End file.
